


Meant to be

by Anais1234



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anais1234/pseuds/Anais1234
Summary: Some thing  that im thinking of





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I m not an english natif speaker feel free tocomment any mistake

This story isn t some fairy tell as you know it takes place in the contry of sion ruled by the asami s , the land is peaceful as the actul royality are strong but fair specialy the price who had no such in the kingdome in force or mind ryuchi had no rival , in short you could say that every thing was perfect except for a small tiny matter the price has no omega to him ; well he tried to make a bound with some of the most pure breaded ones but no avale none was his soulmate ; at some point he even didn t care anymore that though went on till the ball of youth the most prestigious of the kingdome were all the pure vergines are invited every year to intoduce them to the aristocracy after the ball alot of couples forme as every one cane try to make a bound with the one that see feat 

Note i dont know a lot of alfa and staff for me if an alpha such asami make a bound with an other persone this one turn to be an omega " some thing like codominante genes and rececive ones sorry to much science over 6 years of university "


	2. Stage of the game

The bal was a at his peack every one was enjoying itself while the orchestra was playing song after song from gick to valse. Every group was chatting while stealing glances to see the couples forming with every dance and poundring there chances to last for more. 

The prince was as usual staying on as he call it -the good spot- , not to close to get annoyed with the women trying to get ride of there dauthers ; and not to far to keep an eye on everything . that s when it occured for the first time a guest caugh his intention and what a guest a blond mop that turns almost silver to look attentively you can see a very butiful face with light features and extremely beatiful hazel eyes . then asami schifts his attention to his looking and what he could see was a very simple blue coat with a throuser just a shade darker than the coat , very simple but not bad at all as it shows how fair hiois porcelineskin was . that s when the prince got interessted with how will it look once flushed bright red .......what m i thinking he scold himself , i dont react like this ,at least should know more before acting 

. On that he charged his first man kirishima to collect information about the youngster ; no need to say that kei was taken by surprise as it has been a while since that kind of order was emit , the order that may lead to a bounding maybe .

,,,.??????????????????????????????????...,,,,,

On the other hand , enjoying as a first timer could enjoy a ball where every one is watching you , takaba akihiko was just trying to not show how impressed he was by the decor and the food , oh the food for an almost falling aristocrate every thing was great he wanted to just forget all about the party ; to just staff him self with great food but no he cant he is the sole heir of the takabas ; a noble line strugling to survive as for the gambling of his uncle and the buying frenzie of his wife . To conclude his family always bound to lesser to stay an alpha dominante , so now he was oblige to find the good partner to caŕry on the line .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry will post more later   
> I ve tried to correct some mistakes and use ponctuation .  
> It s raining the best mode for writing


End file.
